My Beautiful Rose
by Goldenfeather6
Summary: Set after 11 has dumped Amy and Rory. He's looking for a new companion. It starts in a shopping center. May be swearing in later chapters. rated T. Heaps of 11/Rose fluff.
1. One Rose

I wandered through the shopping centre thinking how ironic it would be if I found my next companion here. I would not stay with Amy and Rory for two reasons. One is that I don't want them to end up ruined like Donna and Rose. The other was they were getting kind of disgusting. "Blegh." I muttered. I sighed and looked around for anything that meant there was aliens trying to invade earth or part of the universe had collapsed. My eyes skimmed over Amy holding a plastic bag in one hand and a child's hand in the other. Good on them. I ducked out of sight and turned around to slam face first into a girl.

"Jesus dude. Watch i-t." She looked at my tie and my odd hair and started to cry. "I'm sorry sir I … Don't know why I'm… Like this I'll just." I pressed my finger to her lips and put my other hand under her chin. Her eyes widened letting more tears spilled over. Well, there's my collapsed universe. I didn't care if Mr Saxon was coming back or there were a thousand daleks in the shop. I put my arms around her and held her to me. My Rose.

**Dun Dun Duh! How was the first chapter, what did ya think. Should I continue? Review please. If you read this and hated it please review anyway.**


	2. Two Women

I walked beside her to the TARDIS and stood back as she walked inside. She ran her fingers over the console and sighed.

"God I've missed you." She whispered stroking the rail on the stairs.

"Careful Rose, people will start to think you're as bad as me." I grinned.

"Who says I was talking to the TARDIS?" She came to my side and hugged me.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get here?"

"I bumped into Jack a while ago and he told me it was something to do with the Time Lords coming back. Then he looked at me and said 'Sorry, forgot you weren't there' Then he grinned stupidly and had to go." She shook her head with laughter then sighed again.

"So you're back?" The intention of my question was clear.

"Well, you're different. How different are you?" She looked at my outfit.

"Darling I'm wearing a bowtie. I'm as cool as cool!" She cackled hysterically. Suddenly, she grabbed the tie and pulled it off.

"Hey!"

"I thought the bowtie and suit thing was unlucky?" She grinned and ran off through the TARDIS, dropping the tie as she went. I pulled it back on before chasing her around. The TARDIS was obviously on her side as I found myself in several pools on the way. One of them was filled with chilli sauce. I also went through a door with a bucket of prawns on top. Damn. I ran through another door, bracing myself, when I found myself in the control room. Rose had obviously been here for a while. There was a table and two chairs with tea and scones on top. Yum, I hope some are meant for me. I pressed a button on the console and walked over to a shaft in the wall to collect my fish fingers and custard, "Yum." I exclaimed, mentally hoping the TARDIS hasn't put anything weird in there.

"Judging by your hair I was right about the unlucky thing." She said stifling a laugh. I ran my hands through my hair to find it was sticking up everywhere and there were still some prawns in it.

"Damn." I sighed and started on my lunch. She looked at the custard as if I was insane then shook her head as if remembering that I was. I was probably right. "You didn't answer my question, are you staying?" I grinned at her, hiding my fear that she would leave again.

"I don't know. After I found out I was back in this universe I started looking for you. I didn't think about you changing again."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Only a psycho 900 year old alien would wear a bowtie sweetie." She grinned at me but I froze, sweetie…

What was I going to do about River?

**Again with the Dun Dun Duh! I love cliff hangers. I know it's pretty mean but I literally have no idea what to write next. That's usually how I write; I make it up as I go along. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter. REVIEW I really really want you to and if you don't I will hunt you down and axe murder you in your sleep! No pressure. (Please ignore the terrible logic in that threat)**

**Bye - Goldenfeather6**


	3. Three Ponds

"Doctor? Doctor?" I saw Rose's hand pass by my face.

"Wha- yeah?" I spluttered.

"What's wrong? You just sat there for five minutes. Did I say something?"

"No-Yes. Wait. I need to go see a friend." She frowned as I started to stand.

"A friend?" Was that jealousy? I would have laughed.

"Yes a friend. A very deadly friend who will probably kill me, or you. Or you and me." She looked at me sceptically. "Yes she's human."

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked again.

"Well. That is to say. Ummm. I got married while you were gone." I smiled hopefully at her scowl. She muttered something that sounded like; it's Sarah-Jane all over again. Then she handed me the phone.

"Ring her first see if she's home." I did that and Rory answered. For once it would be safer to talk to Amy.

"Hey Rory, is Amy there?"

"_Judging by your voice and the fact that you are going to willingly speak to my wife it has something to do with River."_

"Yes well, your daughter is involved."

"_Amy will be back soon. You can come 'round."_

"Thanks. And Rory? Put down the gun." I heard a grumble, then a clink, then the dial tone.

"You're going to talk to her parents?" The sceptical face was back.

"Yes well, you know how I said my friend will probably kill someone?" she nodded "My wife will definitely kill you." She frowned and sat down in a chair as I put in the coordinates for the Pond's house. Let's all hope River won't be there.

We landed and went outside. I patted the TARDIS, "I may never see you again old girl." Rose rolled her eyes and walked over to their house.

"The blue one?" She rolled her eyes again and sighed before knocking on the door. She reached over and held my hand as the door opened and a fiery faced Amy stood before me.

"AMY! It's absolutely marvellous to see you!" She shared a look with Rose and led us in.

"Doctor, you are married to my daughter. Who the hell is this bimbo?" Rose snarled but thankfully did not attempt to strangle her.

"This is Rose. I used to travel with her."

"Travel is one word you could use." Great, a family reunion, Jack came around the corner with a spanner in his hand, "Hey Rose." Rose nodded to him.

"You know my plumber?" Amy asked in wonder.

"I used to travel with him."

"Now that time the word is accurate." Jack added his 2c worth.

"Shut up Jack." Rose shook her head at him. He pouted but returned to the kitchen.

"Doctor, I like Rose." She smiled at her, "But my daughter is important to me. You are going to have to choose. If you choose Rose you are going to have to tell River." I blanched. I may have survived these Ponds but the third would murder me where I stand if I - If I broke up with her. I shuddered at the thought, "Blegh." The people in the room looked at me weirdly and I shrugged. They knew me.

I led Rose back to the TARDIS and shook my head at the choice I had to make.

**Here's another chapter for you all! What do you think? I'm hoping to incorporate all my favourite companions in this story. Now in case you're wondering the Doctor is going to end up with Rose in this story. It's going to be hard to be this mean to River but I think I can do it. Unlike Jack, your 2c worth is greatly appreciated. Please R&R and tell me what happens to River:**

**She dies (sad)**

**She ends up with Jack**

**She ends up really sad**

**Tell me any other ideas please!**

**I will write soon - Golddenfeather6**


	4. Hi Guys

Right, I'm so sorry it's been so long and I think I should add this to all my stories.

I'm still here and I love when someone comments or favourites my stories. I just also have a life and sometimes that's more important to me so heres whats going to happen.

I have heaps of ideas for stories and I have decided that three things will depend on how often I update.

1. Weather I have ideas. Sometimes a story just stops in my head and I'll leave it alone for a while and start a new one or something and if I get more inspiration.

2. Weather I am reading the book/recently watched the movie/played the game.

3. Weather you guys like the story, please just comment that you want me to keep going so that I know someone is reading and liking.

I love to write and I have so much in my head that I want to hear feedback about so I will probably discontinue quite a few stories that I think have died. If a story that you liked dissapears please just PM me, I don't bite.


End file.
